Para la buena suerte
by SweetAngel98
Summary: Este definitivamente no es el día de Blossom. Una alarma que no suena, una caída vergonzosa y, además de todo, ¡Brick la superó en el examen! ¿Hay algo más que pueda salir mal? ¿Acaso habrá forma de ahuyentar la mala suerte?


**Este es un pequeño one-shot que se me vino a la mente hace unos días y simplemente sentí inmensas ganas de escribirlo. Como siempre, aprecio sus buenos comentarios y sus críticas constructivas para poder ayudarme a mejorar. ¡Espero que les guste!**

* * *

Para la buena suerte

Justo cuando Blossom Utonium creyó que su día no podía empeorar, una despreciable y malévola cáscara de banana se cruzó en su camino.

Con un rápido y para nada ceremonioso movimiento de brazos, la muchacha cayó de bruces al suelo. Además de todo, los contenidos de su bolso se desparramaron por el piso de azulejo blanco y el estuche de su saxofón golpeó la dura superficie con un fuerte ruido. _Y_ , por si fuera poco, la mitad de la escuela observó su ridículo espectáculo.

Suspirando y bloqueando las sonoras carcajadas de sus compañeros, la pelirroja recogió sus útiles y cuadernos a toda velocidad, tomó su instrumento y, como pudo, se los colgó al hombro para emprender un fugaz viaje hacia el salón 117, donde tomaría lugar la clase de Literatura.

Una vez que se hubo sentado en su puesto habitual, la adolescente cerró los ojos, respiró profundo y exhaló mientras contaba hasta diez. Luego abrió sus párpados, ya más calmada, y comenzó a ordenar el desastre que era su bolso.

Su mañana había sido maldita desde el principio. La alarma de su despertador se había olvidado de sonar y sus hermanas no se molestaron en avisarle. Apenas si tuvo tiempo de meterse bajo la ducha –cuya agua estaba más helada que la Antártida- y darse una rápida lavada. En menos de un minuto, se había colocado una camiseta de mangas largas púrpura y desteñida, junto con unos jeans desgastados que le apretaban y zapatillas sucias. Los segundos no alcanzaban para peinarse, y mucho menos para un desayuno, así que solo había agarrado sus objetos y el estuche y volado a la escuela, dejando su característica estela rosada coloreando el cielo.

Ah, ¿y ya había mencionado que la humedad del día y la rapidez del viaje habían convertido a su usual melena sedosa y prolija en un afro de enredaderas naranja?

Renovando su suspiro de exasperación, la chica sacó su peine de emergencia del bolso y tomó el primer mechón de cabello. Luchando contra los nudos, ella logró vencer a varios de sus rizos y su determinación no flaqueaba.

Pero claro, hoy no era su día de suerte.

Cuando estaba a medio camino de alcanzar su objetivo, Blossom oyó un _crack_. Ese sonido le rompió el corazón como nunca antes se le había roto. Por poco no lanzó el trozo de cepillo hacia el frente, aunque no le faltaron los deseos de hacerlo. Sin embargo, lo apretó con tanta fuerza que pulverizó los restos de su peine y desintegró el pupitre del alumno que se sentaba delante de ella con sus rayos láser. El muchacho huyó despavorido de la Superpoderosa, quien llevó sus dedos al nido de cabellos y cerdas de cepillo. Con la uña revolvió entre la mata de pelo de bronce, en busca de la pieza extraviada.

Su tarea fue interrumpida por la voz del profesor, quien le llamó para entregarle el examen de la semana anterior. Relajando un poco su entrecejo, la muchacha se acercó al escritorio del docente, segura de que se había desempeñado excelentemente en la evaluación. Con una sonrisa triunfal en el rostro, ella estiró el brazo, más que lista para recibir el maravilloso papel que-

Un momento.

Eso era…

—Disculpe, señor Foster, pero… ¿qué es ese extraño signo junto a mi A? –preguntó, muy preocupada, mientras señalaba dicho signo.

El aludido carraspeó antes de hablar, como siempre, con un tono pedante.

—Eso, Blossom, es un menos.

La chica, aún confundida, no terminaba de comprender la situación.

—¿Un qué?

El hombre suspiró con cansancio y arrogancia, casi como si su alumna fuera una pobre idiota que no comprendía una oración.

Bueno, es cierto que no estaba con todas las luces, ¡pero tampoco debía tratarla así!

—Un menos, Blossom. Un menos.

La adolescente comenzó a agitarse. Su respiración se volvió irregular y debió abanicarse con la hoja del examen para liberarse del calor que se había agolpado en sus mejillas.

—P-P-¡Pero no entiendo! ¿Cómo es eso posible? ¡Estoy segura de haber escrito todo correctamente! ¡E incluso detallé todos los años en la biografía de Shakespeare! –se quejó la joven.

El adulto revoleó los ojos ante el estallido de la pelirroja y su obsesión por las notas máximas. Se cruzó de brazos y exhaló nuevamente.

—Mira, Blossom. Tu evaluación es sobresaliente, enserio. Es solo que me parecía injusto que obtuvieses la misma calificación que otro alumno que hizo un examen mejor –explicó.

La súper heroína detuvo el movimiento de su muñeca para colocar ambas manos sobre la robusta madera. Clavo sus pupilas en el cristal de los lentes del profesor y le dedicó una mirada inquisitiva. Para más énfasis, la chica achinó los ojos y frunció el ceño antes de soltar una pregunta que muchos habrían considerado amenazadora, a pesar de que este hombre no se inmutó debido a que demostraba interés ni preocupación por nada.

—¿Cómo que alguien hizo un examen mejor? ¡¿Quién?!

—Brick –llamó el docente.

En ese mismo instante, la pelirroja volvió a sentir un fuego sofocante trepando por su estómago y pecho, lentamente arañando su cuello y depositándose en su cara. Su respiración volvió a tornarse veloz y superficial, impidiendo que el aire llegue a sus pulmones. La hoja de la evaluación volvió a agitarse a una velocidad inimaginable para llevar viento fresco a su rostro. Tenía las fosas nasales dilatadas y sus cuerdas vocales emitían sonidos agudos y graciosos con cada intento de inspiración.

«Todos menos él. Todos menos él. Todos menos _él_.»

—¿Sí, profe? –preguntó el aludido.

—Excelente examen –le felicitó el ser con alma y corazón piedra, el que nunca sonreía a nadie y ahora le estaba enseñando los dientes a Brick con una mueca de felicidad.

Él… él… le estaba _sonriendo_. ¡A ese bastardo!

—Gracias, señor Foster. ¡Oh! Blossom, ¿qué es eso al lado de tu A? ¿Acaso es un menos? –el muchacho acercó su rostro al papel de ella con un semblante petulante en sus facciones.

La adolescente intentó contenerse y no darle un puñetazo, aunque no pudo ocultar su cara de "voy a matarte". Sin embargo, el varón ignoró su mirada de asesina y continuó fastidiándole.

—Hoy no es precisamente tu día, ¿no? –inquirió, manteniendo su rictus maquiavélico y tocando la parte de su melena sin desenredar. Su dedo índice quedó atrapado entre dos mechones y, en el proceso de liberarlo, se los arrancó del cuero cabelludo. Ella abrió la boca, atónita y estupefacta. Él, por otro lado, puso cara de falsa culpabilidad y se encogió de hombros, ofreciendo una disculpa no sentida y regresando a su asiento.

La joven se llevó una mano a su frente y lloriqueó brevemente por un minuto antes de recomponerse y respirar hondo por décima novena vez en una hora.

Maldito día.

* * *

Afortunadamente, Bubbles llevaba consigo un equipo completo de cepillos, maquillaje y espejo, de forma que, luego de retirar el mango de madera del peine de la pelirroja, sus manos hicieron magia con Blossom y la dejaron luciendo espléndida. Su cabello volvía a estar domado y sedoso, suave al tacto y saludable a la vista. Además, había aplicado un poco de brillo en sus labios agrietados y delineador oscuro en el contorno de sus ojos para destacar el magnífico rosa de sus irises.

En pocas palabras, la líder de las Chicas Superpoderosas estaba despampanante.

—Y… ¡listo! Definitivamente sorprenderás a las de la orquesta, Blossom –le animó la rubia una vez hubo terminado su trabajo.

La aludida se observó al espejo y sonrió ampliamente. Se tocó la melena apenas con las puntas de los dedos y pestañeó varias veces para mirar con seducción y una recién adquirida seguridad en sí misma al cristal. Después dedicó un par de besos a su reflejo y, satisfecha, agradeció a su hermana y le dio un abrazo.

Al poco tiempo, la joven revisó su bolso en busca de su almuerzo… que obviamente no había empacado en el apuro de la mañana.

«Parece que hoy es el día en que nada me sale bien», se quejó para sus adentros.

Enojada otra vez, la muchacha dejó caer su mochila y se dirigió a la cafetería del colegio… cuya comida podría asemejarse a las pociones de una bruja y su aquelarre. Reticente, tomó una bandeja rojiza y se colocó al final de la larga fila. Tuvo que esperar al menos veinte minutos solo para llegar y que le sirvieran algo similar a un puré y una plancha de carne dura. Intentando no vomitar, tomó asiento junto a Buttercup y sus amigas del club de fútbol de la escuela. La charla sobre el partido del sábado y cómo iban a partirle el trasero al equipo de Butch Jojo era amena, y casi logró distraerla del horrendo sabor de su platillo.

 _Casi._

Sin embargo, no hubo manera de que no viese que una cucaracha asomaba del puré/engrudo, moviendo sus antenas asquerosamente y recorriendo las papas aplastadas como si siempre hubiese sido su hogar.

Ahora que lo pensaba… eso no parecía poco probable.

Como si de un acto reflejo se tratarse, Blossom chilló y empujó su bandeja al otro lado de la mesa. El plato dio una vuelta en el aire y cayó en el pecho de Robin, que también gritó e intentó desesperadamente limpiarse la ropa. La morena, divertida por la escena, se puso de pie e hizo el anuncio que la pelirroja más temía en ese momento.

—¡Guerra de comida!

Toda la cafetería lanzó una exclamación de júbilo y emoción. Los alumnos enterraban sus manos en los distintos recipientes en busca de municiones y escaneaban el salón para encontrar a su objetivo.

La pelirroja tenía solo cinco segundos para escapar.

Los chicos ya cerraban los puños para evitar que sus balas escaparan de entre sus dedos.

Cuatro.

Ya se estaban incorporando.

Tres.

Llevaron sus brazos hacia atrás y se acomodaron en la dirección deseada.

Dos.

Extendieron sus extremidades hacia el frente.

Uno.

Abrieron sus manos para liberar su contenido, al tiempo que estallaban en un grito de guerra.

Cero. ¡Peligro inminente!

—¡AAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Blossom corrió a más no poder, pero aun así fue alcanzada en las piernas y en el lado derecho del rostro. Incluso sintió cómo el puré penetraba en su oreja y se pegaba a su párpado cerrado. Más allá de eso, la estudiante logró escapar ilesa al patio de la institución. Se encaminaba al baño para poder lavarse cuando de la nada escuchó una advertencia.

—¡Cuidado!

Sin comprender, se volteó para enfrentar a la persona que le había hablado.

—¿Eh?

Y en ese momento, un balón chocó contra su frente y nariz, causando que su vista se desvaneciera y todo se volviese negro a su alrededor.

* * *

Suave y lentamente, la muchacha intentó abrir los ojos y acostumbrarse a la luz y al techo blanco y con manchas de humedad. Parpadeó un par de veces y luego se frotó el rostro con las manos para despertarse. Cuando apartó los brazos, pudo observar con desesperación que las mangas de su camiseta tenían restos de puré y rastros de pintura negra.

Se incorporó a toda velocidad y buscó la hora. Con movimientos ágiles, la chica palpó su pierna hasta encontrar su celular en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Al ver lo que deseaba, su cara se contorsionó con preocupación y, sin dudarlo, salió volando de la enfermería para tomar su estuche y dirigirse al salón donde tomaban lugar las audiciones para la orquesta de la escuela.

Siempre queriendo desafiarse y superarse a sí misma, Blossom trataba de hallar nuevos grupos de los cuales participar en el colegio. Si dichos grupos competían en el país y en el extranjero mucho mejor. Luego de dominar el ajedrez, ganar el decatlón académico y el concurso internacional de deletreo, el siguiente objetivo de la ambiciosa joven era el concierto de música clásica de fin de año.

Sin embargo, para poder tocar a fin de año con el resto de sus compañeras primero debía ser aceptada. Y no iba a ser aceptada si llegaba cuando las audiciones estaban a punto de terminar.

En menos de lo que canta un gallo, la súper heroína llegó al lugar deseado y se presentó a las estudiantes que la esperaban. Estas le observaron horrorizadas cuando ingresó y se presentó, totalmente agitada y con el maquillaje corrido y mezclado con comida de la cafetería. Su vestimenta tampoco sirvió al momento de causar una buena primera impresión, debido a que esta era vieja y estaba desgastada.

Pero bueno, al menos su cabello se veía bien.

La Superpoderosa tomó su estuche y lo abrió para revelar un reluciente y casi dorado saxofón. Sin dar tiempo a su respiración para que se normalice, puso sus labios sobre la boquilla del instrumento y, como era de esperarse, su actuación fue peor que lamentable. A sus notas le faltaban afinación y melodía; del objeto emanaba un ruido lamentable, peor que la ejecución de cualquier novato.

Apenas terminó, las diez alumnas que la estaban evaluando le vieron con disgusto y, después de intercambiar fugaces miradas, anunciaron que no podían aceptarla luego de tal presentación. La adolescente no pudo ocultar su tristeza y un par de lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas. En un segundo guardó su saxo y salió del cuarto, incapaz de acallar los sollozos y quejidos.

—¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí? –se preguntó con la voz quebrada, sin dejar de llorar.

—Wow, hoy definitivamente no es tu día.

Podría reconocer esa voz rasposa y arrogante incluso sin voltear.

—No, no, ¡no! ¡Lo que faltaba! –exclamó furiosa.

Brick se rio al verla de frente y lo desastrosa que se veía. Debió tomar su estómago porque le dolían los abdominales de tanto carcajear.

—Rosita, parece que un camión te pasó por encima –se burló.

—Más bien un balón. Y una cucaracha. ¡Y el maldito puré de la cafetería! ¡Y MI CONDENADO CEPILLO PARA EL PELO! –estalló finalmente la pelirroja, tomando una gran cantidad de mechones con cada mano y tirando de ellos, aunque sin arrancarlos de sus raíces.

—Ey, tranquila –quiso apaciguarle el varón-. Podrías estar peor –añadió, al tiempo que sacaba un pañuelo rojo de su bolsillo y lo pasaba bruscamente por el rostro femenino.

—¡Eh! ¡Basta!

Enseguida retiró la tela de su cara y dio un paso atrás, satisfecho.

—Ah, mucho mejor.

Con las mejillas libres de comida, lágrimas y maquillaje, Blossom volvió a poseer su usual belleza y pulcritud, a pesar de que sus irises magenta seguían apagados por el fracaso y la impotencia al no poder cambiar su fortuna.

—¿A qué viniste? ¿A burlarte de mi A-? Hazlo, mi día ya no podría ser peor –suspiró ella, amenazando con volver a llorar.

Él le miró con una mezcla de compasión y extrañeza; no sabía que la jornada había sido tan dura con ella. Incluso llegó a sentirse culpable por haberle molestado en la clase de Literatura. Quiso compensarlo de alguna manera… y una idea malévola llegó a su cabeza.

Humedeciéndose los labios con malicia y sonriendo travieso, el pelirrojo comenzó a hablar.

—Solo necesitas un beso de buena suerte.

—¿Qué?

Luego de su interrogante, la chica trató de voltearse para verle el rostro a su contraparte para intentar comprenderle.

Sin embargo, él se le adelantó.

De la nada, ella sintió unos dedos envueltos en su pelo y tomándola de la nuca. Antes de siquiera procesar lo que estaba sucediendo, su cabeza de giró hacia donde estaba Brick y sintió algo cálido en los labios. Abriendo los ojos con sorpresa, pudo ver que la cara del Rowdyruff Boy estaba pegada a la suya y que él envolvía su brazo libre alrededor de su cintura. Sin saber muy bien el por qué de la acción, Blossom se encontró correspondiendo el acto y colocando sus manos suavemente sobre el pecho masculino.

El beso duró menos de cinco segundos, pero los sentimientos que despertó durarían un largo, largo tiempo. Él se separó de ella y sonrió altanero, acomodando su característica gorra sobre su cabeza y retirándose lentamente de la escena. Mientras tanto, ella permanecía inmóvil y con la vista clavada en el suelo. Luego, su boca se curvó en una leve sonrisa y llevó sus dedos a sus rosados labios, acariciándolos y disfrutando la sensación de cosquilleo sobre su carne.

—¡Blossom!

La aludida se sobresaltó y pudo ver que tres de las integrantes de la orquesta se habían dirigido a hablarle. La estudiante que se encontraba en el medio fue quien le dio la buena noticia.

—Mira, sabemos que eres buena. Te hemos oído tocar antes, pero no podíamos dejarte entrar al grupo sin hacer una audición –explicó-. Sin embargo, no es difícil adivinar que has tenido un mal día y que estabas demasiado agitada para tocar. ¿Qué tal otro día? –sugirió con gesto alegre.

La líder de las Chicas Superpoderosas sintió que su mundo volvía a reconstruirse. Le mostró amigablemente dos hileras de dientes blancos y perfectos al trío y asintió de forma efusiva, sintiéndose demasiado emocionada como para expresar dos palabras con coherencia. Luego las despidió con un suave movimiento de mano.

Aprovechando que se encontraba sola en el pasillo, se volteó para ver la zona por la cual había salido Brick. Con una sonrisa traviesa, la joven recobró el brillo de sus irises.

Definitivamente recurriría a la suerte más seguido.

* * *

 **Bueno, eso fue todo. Espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Ah, y mencioné un acontecimiento que retomaré en mi próximo one-shot; y también aparece en el texto el título de otro one-shot que tengo en mente. Aun no sé cuál escribiré primero, ¡pero esperen novedades!**

 **Nos vemos en mi siguiente actualización de "Somos familia". ¡Besos!**


End file.
